Scraped Knees and Sweet Treats
by Fanfic writer kjfungirl
Summary: A headcanon of how Giotto and G of the primo generation met. Inspired by a meme, and a roleplay on tumblr. This is what happens when you give me story ideas at...oh look it's 5 am.


A blank expression was on the red headed boy's face as he casually strolled down the street. The sun was shining brightly overhead and the streets were bustling with people moving to and fro, going about their daily activities. Moving about at a leisurely pace, the young boy didn't have anywhere in particular to be that day and didn't particularly feel like joining the other neighborhood kids running about. Speaking of kids, one such child was dashing down the street, his destination and motive for running unknown (and not cared about) to the red head.

He couldn't help but notice though when the blonde boy tripped, falling head over heels and face planting onto the ground. Now that _had_ to hurt. Despite that though, the last thing the ginger had expected was for the blonde to start _bawling_. It started with the kid picking himself up and sitting on his bottom, looking more stunned that anything. The blonde then noticed his knee, which was scraped and bleeding and the next thing either of them knew, he was in tears. It was quite possibly the most pathetic thing G had ever witnessed considering the blonde looked to be around the red head's own age.

He really should leave the kid be. It was just a scraped knee after all. It wasn't like he broke anything or bleeding out in the middle of the street. Despite that though, G found himself unable to simply walk away from the crying boy. '_I hope I won't regret this…'_ he thought as he finally caved and went over to the weeping child.

~o0o~

He didn't _mean_ to start crying. He really didn't. But the fall had hurt, his knee hurt, and all he had wanted to do was make a quick trip to the bakery for a snack.

"Geez…come on, let me see," a voice suddenly said. Swiping furiously at his eyes, Giotto looked up at the stranger. His own amber eyes met the impassive red hues of a boy that looked to be about the same age as Giotto himself, give or take a year. Unsure what else to do, Giotto allowed the other boy to see as he tried to regain control of himself. He yelped when the red head touched the injury.

"That hurt!" Giotto cried.

"It's not al that bad," the red head replied, still inspecting the wound. He then stood. "You should be fine by now, maybe a dull throb at best now. Nothing to cry about, okay?" Giotto nodded in response, trying to calm himself down. The other boy extended a hand towards, Giotto which the blonde took, getting to his feet. Putting some weight on the injured knee though resulted in the pain flaring up.

"Ow…" he hissed. He heard the red head make some kind of annoyed sound next to him and Giotto narrowed his eyes, a look of determination crossing his features. He was ten for Pete's sake, too old to be crying over a scraped knee, and he would show the person who helped him that he wasn't some kind of crybaby, despite his earlier display. "Thank you," Giotto said with a smile, before setting out down the street, with a slight limp. Jeez the knee hurt….

He hadn't gotten far before he heard a soft exhale of break and what sounded like a muttered curse. The ginger was suddenly in front of him, down on one knee with his back to Giotto.

"Come on," he huffed. Giotto hesitated a bit. He didn't want to trouble the other boy any longer than he already had, especially since the boy in question seemed none-too-pleased with the fact that he was helping Giotto. "Get on before I change my mind," the other boy insisted, and this time Giotto accepted.

"Thank you," Giotto chirped.

"Yeah, yeah, where do you live anyway?" Guiding the boy to his house without much conversation passing between them, the red head carried Giotto all the way home and departed without a word. It wasn't long after he had left that Giotto hadn't caught the other boy's name….

Nor had he gotten his snack.

~o0o~

The next day found G strolling through the streets once again, previous day's events far from his mind. But he couldn't shake the feeling of being _watched_… Contemplating what he could do that day that _didn't_ involve helping crying kids with scraped knees, he felt a hand suddenly grab his arm, pulling him into one of the many alleys scattered about the town. Turning, about to deck whomever it was—because getting pulled into an alley normally meant that the one doing the pulling was bad news—G paused, fist centimeters from the face of the person that had grabbed him. It was the kid from yesterday.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" G commented, putting his hand down and noting in the back of his mind that the blonde hadn't even flinched at the punch being thrown at him.

"Helping," the blonde said, peeking around the corner before looking back at G. "there's a group of kids up ahead and I just get a really bad feeling from them you know?" G stuck his head out into the street and the blonde followed suit, pointing out the band of kids that gave him this supposedly bad feeling. G clicked his tongue in annoyance, recognizing those kids from about a week ago. A bunch of them had tried to gang up on the red head and take any money or valuables he had on him. Of course G wasn't carrying anything of value, but when they didn't believe him and tried to intimidate him by shoving him up against a wall…well, he might've given their ring leader one hell of a shiner and a kick that would leave grown men singing soprano for a week.

"That's one hell of a gut feeling you've got," G said, wondering how he hadn't noticed the gang before.

"It's a gift," the blonde shrugged. "I know a way we can get past them without having to go past them." G wasn't one to run from a fight, but he didn't go around picking them either.

"Lead the way," G said with a gesture. The blonde nodded enthusiastically, picking up a small box that G hadn't noticed before and showing G and alternate route. Coming out several meters away from the band of kids, G gave an impressed whistle. Even he didn't know that route. "Not bad, kid," he praised, and the blonde beamed happily at him. That done, G continued on his way, this time though the feeling of being watched was still with him. It continued on like this for a while before G turned around to find the blonde boy trailing behind him, munching on a cupcake. So that's what was in the box.

"What are you doing?' G asked.

"Following you," the blonde replied with a shrug, taking another bite out of the cupcake before extending the box towards G. "I got two, as a thank you for yesterday. Want it?"

G stared at the kid, noting how he was completely serious. "…I don't like sweets." He finally answered. "And you don't need to thank me. If anything we're even from before, so you can go home and take the cupcake with you, kid."

"My name's Giotto." Giotto stated, "And I've yet to meet someone who doesn't like cupcakes. What's your name?" That was by far the strangest introduction G had ever heard.

"…G, and well, now you have." The ginger replied, turning on his heel and continuing on his way, effectively ending the conversation. But the kid—Giotto—_was still following him_. "Why are you following me?" G asked, turning to face the blonde once more, who was now eating the second cupcake that G had refused.

"I want to be your friend," he said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who said I wanted to be yours?"

"No one, but you never said you _didn't_ want to be friends either." G stared at him and Giotto stared back, taking another bite of that damned cupcake.

"…Fine, do what you want." He finally relented. So long as Giotto didn't get in his way, what could be the harm of letting him stick around?

~o0o~

_16 years later_

Giotto and Cozart were creeping through the mansion, the red head easily convincing Giotto to sneak out with him for a quick run to the bakery.

"I can see you two lazy idiots," a voice called flatly from behind them. The two guilty adults turned towards the source of the voice, another red head with flames tattooed on his face, crimson eyes staring at Giotto and Cozart with open disapproval.

"I was going to bring you back something, G, I promise!" Giotto said sheepishly, Cozart nodding enthusiastically behind him.

"After you leave me to do all the paperwork," the storm guardian accused.

"We were going to come right back!" Giotto replied.

"Besides, well-fed dons make the world a happier place," Cozart added.

"…Whatever, I might actually get some work done with you two out of the house. Have fun, I hope you choke." He stated flatly. Giotto pouted.

"Love you too, G. I hope you get a paper cut if I actually start choking," Giotto replied with a huff.

"At least I don't cry over paper cuts…or scraped knees."

"_It was one time. And I was ten."_

"You still cried."

"No treats for you," Giotto replied childishly.

"I don't like sweets."

"Whatever!" The boss said, throwing his hands up into the air and stalking down the hall, Cozart in tow. "I'm getting Asari something instead then!" And with that the two were out of sight.

~o0o~

It was about an hour later when G felt a sting on his finger. Looking at the now bleeding appendage, he looked outside the window. Giotto and Cozart hadn't returned yet.

"You have got to be kidding me."

_~End~_

* * *

**A/N: So this was inspired form a roleplay I did on tumblr between my muse Giotto (giotto-the-vongola-primo if anyone cares to know) and another person's G (la-prima-tempesta if you have a khr tumblr and wanna rp with a quality G, theres where you should go!) and...I had to write it because head canons and roleplays and ugh, that website. So here it is! I know I haven't been on in a while and I'm REALLY sorry about that but i missed a crapton of birthdays too (like Squalo's was JUST yesterday) but every single time one came up, I was busy with SOMETHING! I swear I won't miss the next one! Who is the next one anyway...there has to be one before Yamamoto on the 24th right? I'll look it up~ in the meantime farewell my preciouses! Until next time!**

**~Kj**


End file.
